Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aggregate of radioactive material removing particles and a method of producing the same, and a decontamination method of removing a contaminant using the aggregate of radioactive material removing particles.
Description of Related Art
When a radioactive material is contained in incinerated fly ash generated in a general waste incineration site, etc., the radioactive material is an environmental regulation material, and a processing thereof is a problem.
134Cs and 137Cs and particularly 137Cs in radioactive materials, has a long half-life of 30.2 years, thereby involving a problem that a major portion remains even after 10 years after generation. Therefore, the contaminant involves a risk of adversely affecting an environment and ecosystem on a long-time basis. Therefore, the contaminant is requested to be removed from the environment.
However, there is remarkably much accumulation of radioactive cesium in the incinerated fine fly ash with a particle size of 20 to 30 μm generated in the general waste incineration site, etc., and according to publicly-known documents, etc., the accumulation of cesium sometimes reaches several tens of thousands Bq/kg.
In view of such a circumstance, one of the inventors of the present invention discloses patent document 1 wherein a decontamination agent for removing radioactive cesium. The decontamination agent of patent document 1 is capable of removing the radioactive cesium efficiently from a liquid containing a radioactive material. Further, patent document 1 discloses a technique of separating and retrieving the radioactive cesium without directly touching on the decontamination agent that captures the radioactive cesium.